User blog:Sir Joseph Grey/EITC Guild
Good evening, tonight I have prepared for you a draft of the Guild System I have spent developing tonight for the official EITC guild which is still to be named. It will be placed in effect on the opening of Pirates Online Rewritten. Here’s a quick summary: Each maxed guild will usually have 80 officers (non-administrative) and 20 actual officers (administrative), and 1 Guildmaster. Note: This is just a draft, as the guild system for POR hasn’t been released yet, and thus this is subject to change. Along with the 100 officers, there will be 400 soldiers with the rank of either Private or Corporal, with the latter numbering less. We will use the Veteran System, meaning all registered members will have the guild rank of Veteran, and all Recruits will have the guild rank of Member. After being registered and promoted to veteran, the Recruit will attain the rank of Novice, which he will carry for approximately 2 weeks before being promoted to Private or Corporal. Registration will involve a guild Officer to transfer a soldier to a Division, Regiment, and Company. The Major or Captain of the Company will then transfer this soldier to his Platoon and Section. Once this is completed, the Guildmaster will be informed by the Registering Officer, and will promote the soldier to guild veteran. Lord Governor Sir Joseph Grey, Director of the East India Trading Company Guild Command Structure Administration For the primary EITC guild, this is what the Administration will look like; #Guildmaster - Lord Governor Sir Joseph Grey #Co. Guildmaster - Lord Marshal Sir Richard Venables #Senior Officer - Lord Treasurer Hannah Bluefeather Venables #Senior Officer - Lord Commissioner Mathieu Venables #Senior Officer - Marshal of the Navy Sir John Kroshbon/Scotsman #Senior Officer - Marshal of the Army TBA #Senior Officer - Marshal of the Black Watch/Guard TBA Other EITC guilds will be very similar; #Guildmaster - Lord ________ #Co. Guildmaster - General _________ #Senior Officer - Lt. General _________ #Senior Officer - Lt. General _________ #Senior Officer - Lt. General _________ Officers There will generally be 20 officers in each guild, including the Administration. All officers will be above the rank of Colonel, and will be members of Registration for the guild, meaning they will be authorized to register new members to the guild. Ranks given to guild Officers *Major General *Colonel Veterans The guild rank of Veteran is given to all members from Cadet to Lt. Colonel. *Lt. Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private *Cadet (for two weeks only) Members The rank of “Member” will be given to any recruits that have just joined, and must go through registration. The only rank that applies is Recruit. Army Command Structure The Company’s Military force will be led by the Lord Marshal, however the Army will be lead by the Marshal of the Army. He commands the entire Army. In each guild, there will be about three Divisions, with a Major General to lead each. Inside the Division will be several Regiments, which will be led by Colonels, and so forth. General’s oversee all Military activity in a guild, with their Lt. General’s assisting them. Command Chart Note: All ranks are for secondary guilds, except Marshal. NAVY AND BLACK WATCH/GUARD STRUCTURES COMING SOON Category:Blog posts